Home for the Holidays
by crystalessence
Summary: Winter break has arrived at Beacon. Almost all of the students are heading home to spend time with their families and relish in the relief from their school work. All accept a certain Faunus and a young Spartan one, they begin to seek one another out for comfort and company on the cold winter nights and what began as a simple friendship soon blossoms into something more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

_There's no place like Home, for the Holidays. _

"For that absolute last time Yang, I am perfectly fine with staying on campus for the break." The blonde in question stared at Blake with eyes that were a cross between a mother hen's concerned stare and her little sisters patented pleading puppy dog eyes.

Well no question as the where Ruby got that from now Blake thought as she rolled her eyes and gave a small huff of frustration. She should have kept her mouth shut when the rest of her team had asked her what her plans were for the holiday break and avoided all this trouble. A week ago the group had been taking a rare break from studying for their final exams to have a little "Team building conversation" as Ruby called them, or as Yang perhaps more aptly put, "Girl time." Yang and Ruby were going home to their uncle and father. Ruby hadn't stopped going on and on dreamily about the excellence that apparently was her father's apple pie and homemade strudel. Apparently it truly was a experience not to be missed if Yang's drooling face had been anything to go by.

Weiss was heading home, back to the life of luxury that she had spent most of her life in. She didn't seem very happy about the venture, however. After the incident at the docks, which Blake was surprised to realize had occurred only two weeks ago, Weiss had opened up a small amount to her teammates about her personal life at home in Atlas.

From what Blake could understand, Weiss's home was the absolute last place she wanted to be. Unfortunately, her father had requested that she be there. The heiress needed to fulfill her position as the future owner of the Schnee Corporation by making some appointed appearances at the many holiday parties her family held for their associates, and when her father requested something it was meant to be taken as an order.

It should have struck Blake as no surprise when all eyes in the room turned to her, causing her to shrink behind the thick tome she had been indulging herself in as she pretended not to listen to their discussion. Obviously she wasn't going home. She had run away from her family, run away from the White Fang for the chance for a fresh start. Blake had thought that such a thing could be left assumed and unsaid but it would seem she had been wrong. As such when they had initially reacted with shock to her plans to remain on campus, Blake could do nothing but look like a deer in the proverbial headlights.

Now the following three weeks had resulted in her partner harassing her at every possible turn. Insisting that she was more than welcome to return home with Yang and Ruby, spending the holidays with their family. And while the offer was tempting, Blake wasn't ready to interact with so many new people. Though she had come to trust, even love, her teammates, the same trust didn't quite reach to their families.

Blake even trusted the members of team JNPR more than she thought she ever would. All of them treating the discovery of Blake's Faunus heritage as no big deal. Nora had asked to touch her ears, to which Blake had flinched away, but she knew that the Valkyrie didn't really mean any harm by the statement. In truth, Ruby had asked the same thing initially.

C'moooon," Yang whined her face still in that concerned/pleading limbo. "Uncle Qrow and Dad would love to have you! The more the merrier!" Blake sighed, her frustration starting to mount. Though she couldn't really blame the blonde. It seemed to be in her nature to fuss over the entire team, even Weiss who had long since given up trying to deter the determined blonde. Blake normally didn't mind the attention, secretly it felt nice to have someone care so much despite knowing her troubled past, however, she wasn't going to be pressured on this point.

"Yang, my answer hasn't changed since the first time you asked, and stop giving me that look. Ruby does it better anyway and I said no to her as well if you care to remember." Yang sighed, standing up straight and stretching her back with her arm scratching at the back of her head as she spoke. Her tone conveying her own frustration and exasperation.

"I just don't get why you want to stay here all by yourself for over a month and a half! I mean, after finals I would have thought for sure that you would love to jump on the first opportunity for escape." Blake rolled her eyes and placed the book she had been reading, A History of the Origins of Solstice Traditions, down on the nightstand, making sure to memorize the page number before allowing it to close.

"Don't you think you're being a tad bit overdramatic? Plenty of students stay at Beacon during the holidays, some even take extra classes. In fact, I was even considering taking a philosophy course that Professor Goodwitch is offering. " Blake neglected to mention that she had also signed up to participate in Professor Ports class regarding Modern Vale holiday traditions, but that was more because she knew how Yang despised that professor above any of the others.

Yang gave her an extreme look of mock horror and surprise. When she opened her mouth to retort it was with a high pitch and over the top accent that Blake barely recognized as a mangled version of Vaccuo and what Blake thought was Mistral but she honestly couldn't be sure.

"Why I never, Blake Belladonna, Me? Overdramatic, pah, perish the thought!" Blake allowed a small giggle to escape her lips as she gave the silly blonde a playful shove. A gentle warmth glowing within her at the small interaction. Before she came to Beacon she never really had anyone that she could, for lack of a better term, 'Pal around with'. She found that the feeling, although foreign to her, was not unwelcome.

Yang beamed back for a moment before giving Blake a pointed look. "Fine, fine, you win. But come on, it's called winter break for a reason. You know, because it's a break? Try not to waste it taking extra classes." Yang made a face as though even the thought of extracurricular classes was too much to bear. Blake shook her head at her partner's antics and stood and began leading the blonde towards the door.

"Go on, get out of here. I know your family is probably dying to hear about your first semester and Ruby is probably driving Weiss insane on the dock while she waits for her private shuttle."

As if on cue a loud shriek echoed throughout the cool winter morning. So loud that it could be heard through the closed windows of the dorm room. A shriek that could only belong to one Weiss Schnee. Yang shot straight up, all humor and almost all color leaving her face as she quickly grabbed her duffel bag, gave Blake a quick one armed hug, and took off into the hallway calling out behind her as she disappeared around the corner.

"Bye Blake! I'll miss ya, see you in a few weeks, and have fun and happy holidays!"

Blake smiled to herself as she watched her friend go. She was surprised to find that she would miss the over excitable blonde as well. She would miss Ruby with all her enthusiasm and bright eyed sincerity. Blake would even miss Weiss with her no nonsense attitude and awkward attempts at humor that were funny just for their attempt.

This thought caused her to chuckle lightly as she turned back into the room, closing the door behind her before she made her way back to her bed and the tome that seemed to call out her name. Never once had she thought that she would ever have a pleasant thought regarding a Schnee.

Then again she never thought she would ever have friends who would accept her for who she was either, yet here she was. As she sat, cuddled up in her blankets against her headboard and the huge tome open once more across her propped up knees, she found herself more at peace then she had allowed herself to be in a long time. With a small smile she began to read, wildling away the time until dinner in joyful silence.

_Pyrrha_

"So um, why aren't you going home to Mistral again?" The bright bubbly voice of Nora Valkyrie asked as she bounced in place on the foot of Pyrrha's bed. Pyrrha gave her a small smile as she continued to help Nora pack by folding Nora's laundry and place it in the large, pink-poka dotted suitcase.

"Well in reality its not that big of a deal." She began, glancing up at the energy filled girl as she went about folding another pair of Nora's pants and placing them in the case. "My family isn't the wealthiest and though we have enough to get by a ticket to Mistral and back costs far more lien than I'm willing to let them spend. The trip alone is three days by airship and car. Three days there and three days back. In the end at would give me just under a month to spend with them before I would have to return. "

Pyrrha paused and motioned to Nora to sit atop the suitcase and hold the lid down as she zipped it closed. After a few seconds of intense struggle, they finally managed to seal the suitcase. Stepping back with a satisfied smile on her lips, Pyrrha watched as the zipper strained under the force pressing against it, praying that after the 8th time re-folding the clothes the suitcase would actually remain shut this time.

"So…you don't want your family spending so much money only to get to see you for a little bit?" Nora asked quizzically as she gave the suitcase a probing poke with her finger. Pyrrha flinched, expecting the case to explode open like it had the last seven times they had tried move it. She found herself releasing a great sigh of relief when the case held.

"That is the long and short of it I suppose." She said with a light laugh. Nora gave her a serious look. "Are you sure you're going to be okay here all by yourself thought? I know Jaunes here until tomorrow but after he leaves you're going to be on your own for a month!" Pyrrha giggled as Nora waved her arms around for emphasis.

Behind her exuberant attitude however, Pyrrha was well aware that Nora worried about each of them far more than perhaps was necessary. In many ways the girl reminded Pyrrha of her own mother, always trying to make sure everyone was happy and safe at all times. Placing a comforting hand on the bouncy girls shoulder, Pyrrha turned Nora toward her and proceeded to wrap her into her warm embrace.

"I'll be fine. And I said I'd keep in contact with you every day didn't I? Besides I won't really be all that alone. I was talking to Yang this morning at breakfast and it turns out Blake is also staying at Beacon over the break. Perhaps I can spend some time with her."

Nora began jumping up and down in excitement, which made maintaining the hug sort of difficult but Nora wouldn't break the embrace as she began to squeak excitedly into Pyrrha's ear.

"Oh that's right! Kitty is staying behind! Pyrrha you have to talk to her, find out if she likes tuna, Ren and I come from a fishing village, there's all kinds of tuna this kind of year. I could bring her back some! "

Pyrrha chuckled at Nora's excitement but internally she was biting back the comment about assuming Blake likes fish just because she is a Cat Faunus was incredibly racist and very presumptive. But she didn't want to part with Nora and have the other feeling ashamed of herself. The over analyzing Nora often did would result in her constantly worrying that she had seriously offended both Blake and Pyrrha and neither would hear the end of it for several months.

_If you have nothing nice to say _ the first part of an old mantra that her mother had drilled into her echoed in Pyrrha's mind as Nora proceeded to give her one last bone crushing squeeze before releasing her and grabbing her suitcase off of Pyrrha's bed. Nora walked to the door to their dorm and turned back to wave at Pyrrha.

"Okie dokie lokie, I better get going. Ren is waiting at the dock for me and I hate to keep him waiting. I mean not that he'd really mind it's not like we're together together or anything right? I'll message you soon as we get home. "She stepped out the door, looking back to give Pyrrha one of her sugary sweet smiles that never failed to brighten the Spartan's day." have fun during the break Pyrrha! Try not to train too hard while I'm gone, don't burn the room down and have fun with Blakey wakey!" and with a wink and a grin she was gone.

Pyrrha let out a small sigh of relief. She loved her teammate, she really did but one could only keep up with such high energy for so long before collapsing in on themselves. Normally at this time Pyrrha would run through basic strategies with Jaune, quizzing him on various tactics to take during a number of different scenarios.

That is what she would usually do, however today Jaune was busying himself preparing for the two day journey to the country side outside of Vale. What such preparation required she did not know, and she had the sneaking position that Jaune was just trying to get out of any last minute training before break.

On a normal day Pyrrha would get up, put on her shoes and hunt down the young warrior and force him to run patterns with her until they both were ready to drop but not today. It was noon and She was tired, exhausted from the finals that had tested her and her team physically and mentally for the last three weeks. They had all lost a ton of sleep and the day after finals they all had looked like extras in some B movie horror flick.

If Pyrrha was being entirely honest with herself, she needed a break. It went against everything she was brought up to believe in "A Nikos never bows down and never stops going." her father would say, but she knew deep down that she needed this brief respite. While it had been little over a year since the last Mistral regional tournament but ever since then she couldn't recall a singular moment in which she had any length of time to herself.

After the tournament there was the ensuing training for the Vytal festival, Pyrrha being her countries opening bid for the title. Seeing an opportunity to further her education and escape her home Pyrrha applied to Beacon Academy, making the argument to her father that it was only logical since it would give her an idea of her competition as well as put her right at the heart of the festival. Thankfully her father had agreed, after much debate.

By some lucky twist of fate her father had also agreed to her conclusion that returning home would be a waste of time, especially so close to the tournaments start in the spring. Her father wasn't here so it was easier to convincingly lie to him and thankfully she had been able to avoid the uncomfortable and demanding atmosphere at home with the impracticability of her midyear visit.

Pyrrha also couldn't remember the last time the room was this calm, this quiet. It would be such a shame to let this opportunity go to waste.

With a happy sigh, Pyrrha laid back on the bed, laying her head on her pillow with the intent on taking a small nap before dinner. She felt herself drifting as she began to let her mind wander, mapping out all the things she wanted to see and do during her month and a half respite.

There was a modern philosophy course that Professor Goodwitch was offer that sounded interesting and even better a course on the evolution of holiday traditions in Vale taught by none other than Professor Port. While many students thought of Ports classes as boring, Pyrrha couldn't think more of the opposite. Port was a storyteller, and Pyrrha loved a good story.

Perhaps even more exciting to Pyrrha than the prospect of staying at Beacon, was having the opportunity to learn and experience the holiday traditions of Vale, many of them so very different than her own back in Mistral. In this city they took their Solstice season very seriously, just the other day she had been dazzled by the hundreds of Yule trees that had been in the process of being decorated on Beacons campus.

Jaune had explained that this time of year was very important to the people of Vale and they took the holiday very seriously. This was the time of the year they celebrated joy, love and peace on earth. The latter concept being something that Pyrrha had not often found herself dwelling on over the years, being a warrior basically from the time she could walk.

Vale itself sparkled like a multicolored jewel at night, with its many hues of greens, reds, silvers and gold. Pyrrha had even heard children speaking excitedly amongst themselves about a fairy tale creature that was said to leave presents below the Yule trees in their homes on December the 24. The very thought, though completely unrealistic and obviously a fabrication, dazzled the young Spartan girl and she wanted nothing more than to immerse herself in the culture.

'_Nora said Blake is staying behind as well. She seems very knowledgeable and well read. Perhaps if there is anyone that can help me understand these traditions it'll be her. It would also be an excellent opportunity to get to know her better. _'Pyrrha sighed as she closed her eyes a small smile finding its way onto her face as her thoughts became slower and more sluggish.' _ No harm in asking I suppose. I don't want to impose and if she says no, well it shouldn't be too hard to strike out on my own. _

It wasn't long before she felt herself slipping into the comforting oblivion of sleep with images of sugarplums and flying reindeer, thoughts of a magical season that was just waiting to be explored. All of it dancing in her head lulling her into sleeps comforting embrace.

A/N

_I love the holiday season. Adore it on such a level that I have always been known as the person to go to with questions regarding Christmas and other holiday things. I love the magic of the season and I love to share it with everyone. So here is my meager attempt to begin a holiday story, to be finished with any luck by Christmas. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it's a new pairing for me, please leave me a review to let me know what you thought! Love and light to you all!_

_-Crystal _


	2. Chapter 2

_Winter Wonderland_

_*Pyrrha*_

Snow, of course Pyrrha knew what snow was. She had read about it in books, seen it in falling in magical curtains in the few vids her father had allowed her access to, and decorating various paintings that she had seen on her excursions to the Mistral national art museum. But she had never seen snow falling in person. So when the blizzard hit one the first official day of winter break the young warrior couldn't help but be completely transfixed by the falling ice.

So it was that she found herself stretched out before the roaring fire in the first year dorms sitting room in her new beacon hoodie and grey sweats, gifted to her by her team leader and best friend when she had confessed that she didn't have much in the way of winter appropriate clothing, staring out the large bay window where flurries danced and swirled in an seemingly never-ending cascade of white in the failing light of the day.

Pyrrha Nikos couldn't remember the last time she had be so mesmerized by such a natural occurrence and she could hardly contain the excitement that seemed to well up within her and warm her heart. There was something so peaceful and joyful about the simple act that she couldn't say she had ever really experienced before and this only served to increase her enjoyment of it tenfold.

"Enjoying the view Pyrrha?" a soft voice called out to her, causing the young red-haired woman to jump slightly as she was startled out of her peaceful state. Reaching up to scratch at the back of her head sheepishly she turned to face her sole companion in the common room.

"T-that obvious huh?" she said with a short chuckle. Blake chuckled as she stared over the cover of her thick tome. The raven haired girl sat curled on the love seat closest to the fire, thick warm blankets enveloping her as she basked in the heat from the hearth. Her eyes the color of warm honey glinted with amusement as she gave Pyrrha a small smile as she set her book down across her lap.

"Not overly, but since returning from dinner all you have done is stare out the window." Her smile grew wider for a moment, flashing Pyrrha a toothy grin. "That and you didn't even react when the custodian came by to light the fire. I know it is a lot quieter than usual with everyone gone home for the holidays, but from what I've observed you nearly always greet and thank all the school staff when you encounter them. "

Pyrrha felt her face flush at the comment. _I can't believe I didn't even notice the custodian. _She mentally cursed herself for being self-absorbed. If there was one thing her Father had taught her that she absolutely agreed with it was important to show appreciation for hard work no matter the person.

That had been a part of his core teachings along with the honoring of strength and the abhorrence of weakness. Pyrrha made a mental note to find the Custodian and thank him or her as soon as she could. For now there was the matter of the dark haired woman who fixed her with her amber gaze. Eager to change the subject Pyrrha glanced down at the book in her lap.

"May I ask what you are reading? You seem very engrossed in it" it was Blake's turn to blush as she awkwardly held up the book for her inspection. Pyrrha felt her interest spike as she saw what could only be a book about Holiday traditions, if the large decorated evergreen on the cover were any indication. Without another thought she got up and moved to sit next to Blake. "Is it an enjoyable read?" She asked as she settled down into the soft cushions. Blake watched her for a moment, the wariness in her eyes melting just a bit, replaced by a spark that Pyrrha couldn't quite place. Blake's voice was a purr as she began to speak.

"It is, I find these stories to be both wonderfully refreshing and heartwarming. Nearly everything I read on this season is. It is a nice change of pace from the doom and gloom of the day to day."

Pyrrha nodded and rested her head against the cushions. She could definitely understand an appeal of such stories. They sat like that for some time in a companionable silence. The gentle crackle pop of the fire being the only thing that resounded throughout the room, enveloping them both in its warm glow. Pyrrha glanced at Blake and saw that she had returned her book. Though the young athlete noticed discomfort on her face as she shifted constantly, her bow twitching whenever Blake thought she wasn't looking.

"You can remove the bow if you want Blake. I already know. "Pyrrha said softly her eyes locking with the suddenly shocked eyes of the young Faunus.

"How on Remnant did you." Blake began, her voice dying out in a pitiful whisper. Her face going slightly pale as she tried to avoid Pyrrha's eyes, instead looking down at the book in her lap.

Pyrrha gave her a small apologetic smile. "Ruby and Jaune like to gossip like two school girls if you haven't noticed. And Jaune isn't known for being the most….secretive person. "Noticing the slight narrowing of Blake's eyes and her tightening grip on her book Pyrrha moved to place a reassuring hand upon her shoulder.

"Do not worry. I spoke with Jaune immediately after he told us." Pyrrha recalled the way the color had drained out of his face and how he had begun to sweat when she had taken him to the roof and laid into him in quiet angry whispers. She inwardly winced, she should really apologize for being so hard on him when he returned from visiting his family.

"He will not speak of it to anyone else if that is your wish. And as for your heritage, it makes little difference to me. You have yet to judge me for my heritage where others might. The people of Mistral are known for being a hard, war loving people." Pyrrha paused a flash of something dark passing over her face. Causing Blake to tilt her head in curiosity but she held her tongue as Pyrrha continued undeterred her voice shaking slightly.

"But you, you Blake, have not made a great fuss over where I hail from or even denote my accomplishments and failures in my fame to me. So I see no reason not to offer you the same courtesy. In fact id rather like to get to know you and perhaps be able to call on you as a friend. Why don't we start over? No labels. Just you and me as friends. "

Blake visible relaxed at this and Pyrrha felt her smile widen when the Faunus girl gave her a small smile and nodded, her voice barely a whisper as she spoke.

"I would like that, very much Pyrrha."

Pyrrha felt her heart warm at the admission and mentally thanked whatever divine being that may be out there for her luck that Blake hadn't taken offense to her words. Eager to move the conversation along she glanced down at the book that remained in its place upon Blake's lap.

"Blake, I must profess that this is a strange land to me and the people even stranger though not necessarily in a bad way. I understand that a great importance is placed on this time of year but unfortunately I can't even begin to comprehend it. " She began nervously fingering the well-worn page that bore a picturesque scene of a couple holding each other close under the glowing representation of a small plant, avoiding Blake's curious gaze as she continued to speak. "Perhaps, if it would be okay with you, could I ask you to share some of these tales with me?"

_-Blake-_

Blake felt her heart beating erratically in her chest. Every nerve feeling as though it was filled with electricity as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She hadn't been expecting Pyrrha's admission, and although it was not unwelcome. It was definitely unnerving to her how casually Pyrrha had cast aside any sort of prejudice that Blake had come to expect from most of those among the human race, beyond her own teammates of course and even Weiss had taken time to accept her. Of course Pyrrha had never given her any reason to believe that she would be like those whom she had become accustomed to dealing with in her day to day life.

Perhaps Pyrrha truly was different than those she was used to. Regardless something told Blake that she should allow this redheaded girl a chance. Even if just a small one and it helped that they could begin with this, reading a topic that was well within her comfort zone.

Blake's mouth opened to reply to her but no sound came out. Her throat tightening painfully. She closed her mouth and cleared her throat before allowing a small smile to grace her lips as she replied with what she was surprised to admit, a great deal of enthusiasm. "I would love to Pyrrha."

Settling into the blankets and cushions she fixed her eyes upon the page and began to read aloud the origins of a little green plant called mistletoe. Acutely aware of the presence beside her. Green eyes intent on her, causing a warmth to spread from her chest as she recited the tale and for the first time in a great while, Blake Belladonna felt at peace.

_AN: Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the Chapter and I hope you'll drop a review and let me know what you thought! As we come closer to the holiday season it is my hope that I shall be churning out the chapters with greater frequency. Blessed Samhain, and Happy Halloween! _

_ Love and light_

_ -Crystal_


End file.
